


Слева налево

by Kitahara



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Psychology, Rating: PG13, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: в Боди закрыли золотой прииск, в Гилтоне экологическая катастрофа, в Централии подземные пожары, а в Твин Пикс - лесопилка.События происходят после финала второго сезона и, конечно, не учитывают третий.
Relationships: Donna Hayward/James Hurley, Evelyne Marsh/James Hurley, James Hurley/Laura Palmer





	Слева налево

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фандомную Битву-2012 за команду "Твин Пикс".

Это случилось спонтанно, беспричинно, по наитию.

Было четверть третьего пополудни, Джеймс как раз залил полный бак, зашел в небольшой магазин при заправочной станции и остановился у стойки с открытками по пятнадцать центов за штуку. Если бы на открытках печатали год выпуска, подумал Джеймс, вполне могло бы оказаться, что они с вон тем пожелтевшим видом на Большой Каньон ровесники.

— Эй, парень, будешь что-нибудь брать?

Все вокруг казалось слишком типичным: эти фотографии достопримечательностей с логотипом Почтовой службы США, и пылинки, плавно покачивающиеся в солнечных лучах, пробившихся сквозь жалюзи, и ковбойская шляпа на хозяине заправки, толстом и усатом, и его вопрос, и сам Джеймс, пропахший бензином и дорогой, держащий в руках темные очки и глянцевый путеводитель. Все было словно в кино. И, наверное, Джеймсу захотелось чего-то киношного — так, чтобы сюжетный ход оказался неожиданным и ожидаемым одновременно. Чтобы Большой Эд удивленно крякнул (он никогда не угадывал, чем закончится фильм), а Донна заломила тонкую бровь и улыбнулась, как будто знала все с самого начала, хотя, конечно, до последней минуты была уверена, что в развязке все поженятся.

— Вот эту, с Большим Соленым озером, — сказал Джеймс, вынимая из стойки открытку, почему-то слишком плотную на ощупь.  
— Здесь две, — хозяин громко шмыгнул носом и покрутил ус (и то, и другое — очень типично). К обратной стороне озера прилипло фото каких-то мрачных развалин. — Слушай, возьми десяток на доллар? Не прогадаешь, со скидкой.

Почему бы и нет, подумал Джеймс, выгребая из кармана мелочь.

— Одолжите мне ручку?

«В Солт-Лейк-Сити очень красиво, — написал он, неудобно согнувшись над прилавком. — Передай Донне…»

Джеймс остановился, посмотрел на написанное и густо зачеркнул имя Донны.

«Передай привет Надин».

Открытки удачно поместились в нагрудный карман рубашки.

Джеймс собирался гнать до ночи — и всю ночь, если потребуется. Он не планировал останавливаться, пока не пересечет границу Аризоны и Нью-Мексико.

***

Довольно долго Джеймс пытался вспомнить, как выглядит письмо с почтовым штемпелем: на печати стоит только название отделения, которое приняло корреспонденцию, или и того, которое отправило? Или, предположим, названия нет — но есть индекс этого отделения (где-нибудь в Небраске, в то время как текст гласит, что адресат находится в Айове)?

Джеймс совершенно точно помнил, что бывают письма без обратного адреса — именно они становятся завязкой многих историй, и никто никогда не определяет отправителя по индексу на штемпеле.

Но так ли дело обстоит с открытками? Не то чтобы Джеймс когда-нибудь получал их от матери — и уж тем более от отца.

Через дорогу от мотеля, где Джеймс остановился на ночь, находился бар, как две капли воды похожий на «Дом у дороги». Заказав пиво (здесь никого не интересовал возраст клиентов: водишь мотоцикл — ну и твое дело), Джеймс сел за стойку справа от патлатого верзилы с сережкой в левом ухе.

Сережка была точь-в-точь как у Бобби Бриггса, и от этого Джеймса почему-то настигло озарение.

— Куда едешь? — спросил он у байкера, ни на что особенно не надеясь.  
— Тебе какое дело? — парень медленно, грузно обернулся. Взгляд у него был уже довольно мутный.

Джеймс понятия не имел, как продолжать разговор с человеком, настолько явно к тебе не расположенным.

— Подумал, может, окажешь мне услугу, если угощу тебя пивом, — оставалось надеяться, что байкер не решит, будто к нему клеятся.

В глазах патлатого затеплилась симпатия. Джеймс рассчитывал на что-то подобное, но все равно облегченно перевел дух.

— Темное, — сказал байкер. Порылся в карманах, закурил и добавил: — А еду в Нампу. Скучная дыра. У меня там стрелка забита.  
— Поставлю тебе еще одно, если заскочишь в Солт-Лейк-Сити, — это было глупо, но Джеймс вдруг почувствовал, что ему невероятно везет, будто он рассчитывал угадать три цифры в воскресном лотерейном розыгрыше — чисто отбить деньги, потраченные на билет, — а сорвал джек-пот. — Отправишь это с центрального почтамта?

Байкер пожал плечами и, не глядя, сунул открытку в карман куртки.

***

Вторую открытку Джеймс поручил парочке, направляющейся в Мексику (в его пачке оказалась экзотическая фотография осеннего Эль-Пасо), третью — вполне представительному мужчине, едущему по делам в Даллас.

Пусть Донна думает, что Джеймс колесит по нижнему краю карты, с запада на восток (он представил себе, как Донна проводит ногтем слева направо, перечеркивая Лос-Анджелес, Феникс, Александрию и Новый Орлеан), пусть мысленно следует за ним, тогда как он будет совсем в другом месте.

Возможно, так безопаснее для них обоих.

Джеймс не врал, говоря, что любит Донну и что обязательно за ней вернется, но следовало принимать во внимание одно обстоятельство: пока что со всеми женщинами, которым он симпатизировал, не случалось ничего хорошего.

Джеймс обещал вернуться, но не обещал с этим спешить.

***

На четвертой открытке, как гласила надпись, был запечатлен городок Гилман в Колорадо.

— А ты разве не слышал? — очередной байкер, которого Джеймс попытался подписать на сотрудничество с Почтовой службой, даже оторвался от пива. — По телеку недавно было, ну. Там добывали свинец, а потом случалась какая-то экологическая муть, ну, знаешь, загрязнения и всякая такая херня, и теперь всех оттуда выселяют. Город, похоже, вообще закроют.

Все байкеры говорили одинаково, словно намеренно переставляли слова в неправильном порядке, щедро пересыпая их нуканьем и бранью. Джеймс жестом заказал еще по бокалу темного — да, и темное они тоже любили все как один.

Городок на открытке казался приветливым, абсолютно пасторальным: свежеокрашенные стены деревянной церкви, чистая улица, зеленые деревья — ни дать ни взять сказка о счастливом быте в американской глуши. Донне бы, наверное, понравилось — а может, и нет. Джеймс никогда до конца не понимал, что нравится Донне, особенно с тех пор, как она стала курить и встревать в неприятности.

Он подумал, что фасад белой церквушки может быть декорацией вроде тех, которые делают специально для киносъемок — или таких, которые в Твин Пикс стоят вместо каждого, каждого жилого здания: снаружи посмотришь — дом и дом, уютный, и люди здесь наверняка поселились благополучные и благонравные, а только открой двери — и хлынут секреты. Попробуй потом отряхнись.

В конце концов, Гилман не вписывался в концепцию «нижнего края карты», зато байкеру, по его собственным словам, было наплевать, куда ехать. Джеймс дал ему доллар и открытку со строгим черно-белым изображением Капитолия штата Арканзас.

***

К третьей неделе у Джеймса стали понемногу заканчиваться деньги, и он вынужден был признаться самому себе, что совершенно не умеет разумно планировать траты. В этом было что-то смешное: его девушку убили, и кузину его девушки убили, и сам он чуть было не сел за убийство, а где-то там, дома, его дядя нянчится со своей спятившей женой, и вот он, Джеймс Херли, едет куда глаза глядят, пропуская последний семестр в выпускном классе — и остро нуждается в подработке, потому что в романтическом порыве совершенно безрассудно растранжирил все свои скудные капиталы.

Вокруг простирался заунывный Канзас, и казалось, что Джеймса в любую минуту может сорвать ветром с дороги и вместе с мотоциклом унести в сказочную страну, как Дороти в ее домике.

«Девиз штата — "Через тернии к звездам"», — прочитал Джеймс в своем новеньком путеводителе, остановившись пообедать в кафе «Колесо» в пригороде Уичито.

«Требуется официант», — прочитал Джеймс на табличке, приклеенной на двери заведения — почему-то изнутри.

«Ох и рожа у тебя, парень, но других желающих не видно», — прочитал Джеймс в глазах хозяина заведения, неуловимо похожего на того мужика с заправки в Аризоне.

Джеймс получил ценные указания, длинный черный фартук, блокнот и спальное место в подсобке. Отлично на первое время: он не собирался задерживаться здесь дольше трех недель. Три недели поработал — две поколесил.

Не так уж плохо.

***

По ночам приходили самые забавные посетители. Джеймс вывел для себя теорию: в круглосуточное кафе в пригороде заглядывают только те, кто бежит — от кого-то или чего-то, — кто не может позволить себе остановиться в нормальном мотеле и провести ночь в постели, кого в дороге застала гроза — в страхе поглядывающим в зеркало заднего вида, вздрагивающим от раскатов грома.

Одна блондинка припарковалась у «Колеса» далеко за полночь и на пороге долго сражалась со своим красным зонтом. Зонт никак не желал поддаваться, и веселый желтый горошек на нем сквозь залитое дождем стекло показался Джеймсу россыпью мигающих из чащи глаз. Он моргнул, отгоняя странный образ, и поспешил на помощь, впуская посетительницу внутрь вместе с порывом холодного ветра.

— Ох, я вам так благодарна, — сказала она, тряхнув волосами, с которых тут же полетели брызги. — Можно мне кофе и сэндвич?

Она улыбнулась — очень обаятельно, очень мило, как могла бы улыбаться королева красоты и всеобщая любимица, и Джеймс спросил у себя, кого она убила (или собиралась убить) и с кем (только не) переспала в своем маленьком городке в неизвестном штате.

— Посидите со мной, — бесхитростно попросила блондинка, когда он вынес ей собственноручно сваренный кофе и бутерброд с сыром. — Если вы, конечно, не заняты.

Собственно говоря, по ночам Джеймс оставался и за повара (разогреть, если оставлено в холодильнике, извиниться, если нет), и за официанта, и за охранника, потому никакого важного занятия, кроме дремы за стойкой, у него не было. Он пожал плечами и сел напротив.

— Меня зовут Марша, — доверительно сообщила девушка, прихлебнув кофе. Марша, почти как Марш, подумал Джеймс. Точно кого-нибудь убила. — А вас?

Он назвал свое имя, но как раз в этот момент Марша оглушительно чихнула и, попытавшись прикрыть ладонью нос, чуть не сбила со стола чашку.

— Ужасно, — сказала она, смущенно опустив взгляд на стремительно впитывающуюся в белую скатерть лужицу кофе, — но мне совершенно нечем оплатить ущерб. Если честно, — она посмотрела на Джеймса в упор, и в глазах ее не было ни тени смущения, растерянности или стыда, — у меня вообще нет денег. Может быть, рассчитаемся как-нибудь иначе?

Она облизнула полные ненакрашенные губы и уставилась на него, ожидая ответа.

Вот как это бывает, подумал Джеймс, вот оно. Ты просто приезжаешь в придорожное кафе и предлагаешь себя официанту за кофе и сэндвич, ты просто приезжаешь и ты уже — Лора Палмер.

— У меня есть девушка, — сказал Джеймс вслух. — И я ее люблю.  
— Я обещаю не писать ей писем. Пожалуйста, — он никогда не слышал, чтобы в просьбу вкладывали столько цинизма, — это же только один ужин.  
— Просто ужин, — повторил Джеймс и поднялся. — Мне надо запереть дверь.

Если бы Лора не запирала двери, все бы узнали ее тайны гораздо раньше, чем она умерла.

В таких делах надо учиться у мастеров.

***

— Ты не обязана, — сказал Джеймс, когда в темноте подсобки Марша расстегнула его брюки и встала на колени. Ему хотелось дать задний ход, пойти на попятный, сбежать, словом, что угодно в этом духе, лишь бы не заниматься любовью с девицей, которую видит впервые — чужой, мокрой, светловолосой, как выловленный из реки труп Лоры. — Ты даже не знаешь, как меня зовут.  
— Да какая разница, — Марша положила руки ему на бедра. — Расслабься. Тебе ничего и делать-то не нужно.

Она потянула вниз его джинсы, а потом ее ладонь погладила его между ног, сквозь трусы лаская член — мягкий, невозбужденный.

— О-о, — протянула Марша, и ее глаза сверкнули в полумраке, когда она подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на Джеймса. — Погоди, я сейчас.

Она вжалась лицом в его пах прежде, чем он успел сказать хоть что-нибудь — хотя бы «извини» или «нам правда не нужно», — и ее дыхание было горячим и влажным; быстрый язык коснулся его члена сквозь ткань, и от этого Джеймс ухватился за дверной косяк и резко втянул носом воздух.

Марша хихикнула. Джеймс почти решился ее оттолкнуть, но раньше она взялась за резинку его «боксеров» и стащила их до середины бедер.

— Расслабься, — сказала Марша, — думай о своей девушке, ты же любишь ее.

Она снова хихикнула и обхватила его член губами.

Джеймс зажмурился и зачем-то честно попытался думать о Донне: о веснушках на ее плечах и шее (он вспомнил, что видел их летом, когда Донна носила открытое платье, однотонное, без дурацких горошин, похожих на звериные глаза), о ее тонких бровях и узком рте, о старательно уложенной волне темных волос и серой мягкой юбке, прикрывающей пушистую оторочку на ботинках.

Язык Марши тоже был мокрым, как выловленный из реки труп Лоры.

— Извини, — недовольно сказала она пару минут спустя. — Похоже, ничего не получится.

Джеймс молча оттолкнул ее и стал одеваться.

***

— Неловко, что так вышло, — в голосе Марши неловкости не было ни грамма, ни капельки. — Я могу еще как-нибудь заплатить за ужин?

Она постучала ложечкой по блюдцу и, ожидая ответа, откусила от второго бутерброда, за которым Джеймс сходил на кухню, лишь бы хоть пять минут не смотреть Марше в глаза.

— Куда ты поедешь дальше?

Кажется, этот вопрос всерьез ее рассердил.

— Это важно? Ты что, из полиции?

Несмотря на пережитое унижение и отвращение к себе, Джеймсу неожиданно стало весело. Марша почти как Марш, точно-точно.

— Если ты скажешь, куда направляешься, я смогу сказать, чем ты можешь мне заплатить, — он постарался изобразить загадочный тон, и, судя по тому, как дрогнули уголки ее губ, у него получилось.  
— Предположим, в Саванну, — это наверняка было первое, что пришло Марше в голову. Вряд ли она всерьез прикидывала, сколько дней займет дорога из центра США до восточного побережья.

Джеймс пожал плечами и достал из нагрудного кармана одну из оставшихся открыток: он постоянно таскал их с собой, ожидая удачного случая. На фотографии был запечатлен мост — так и тянуло назвать его ажурным. В мутной воде виднелось не отражение, но тень арочной конструкции.

Джеймс подумал вдруг, что отправился путешествовать, чтобы повидать мир, а выходит, что достопримечательности попадаются ему только на дурацких пожелтевших картинках.

— Эрнандо де Сото, — прочитал Джеймс вслух.  
— Мемфис, — откликнулась Марша, вытягивая шею, чтобы рассмотреть открытку. Джеймс машинально отодвинулся.

— Можешь бросить ее в почтовый ящик где-нибудь в окрестностях?  
— Легко, — Марша отправила в рот остаток бутерброда, и Джеймс почему-то решил, что она говорит правду: да, она это сделает.

Он быстро придумал текст письма: «Подрабатывал в кафе, теперь двигаюсь дальше, привет с родины блюза», — и понял, что в этот раз у него даже мысли не шевельнулось передать привет Донне.

— У тебя не найдется ручки?

Когда Марша открыла сумочку, Джеймс разглядел на дне несколько скрученных помятых двадцаток.

***

Самой странной была фотография трещины посреди асфальтированного шоссе. От разлома поднимался дым, видимый даже на черно-белом изображении, а подпись в левом нижнем углу сообщала, что снимок сделан на трассе 61 в Пенсильвании.

Джеймс спросил у хозяина «Колеса», не слышал ли он чего-то необычного о шестьдесят первой трассе, но тот сказал, что посудомойка попросила отгул из-за болезни младшего сына, и послал Джеймса работать вместо нее.

И тогда Джеймс окончательно уверился, что в его жизни настала пора радикальных перемен.

Дни в «Колесе» были похожи один на другой, как серии «Приглашения к любви», и люди, приходящие в кафе, тоже были до стона одинаковы. Что-то шло не так после эпизода с Маршей, как будто Джеймс узнал о себе нечто такое, чего не хотел за собой признавать.  
Он взял расчет, слегка поскандалив с хозяином, и решил гнать по трассе 61, пока не провалится в чертову дыру вместе с байком.

***

Если ехать под сто двадцать километров в час, минуя большие города, дорога оказывается не такой уж длинной — по крайней мере, не катастрофически. Путеводитель обещал что-то вроде четырех тысяч семисот километров с запада на восток, если пересекать целую Америку.

Джеймсу не нужна была даже половина.

Он думал, что в начале марта в этой части страны будет теплее, но на деле все оказалось ровно так же, как в Твин Пикс: серое низкое небо, унылые обочины и бесконечные телеграфные столбы на периферийных дорогах — не хватало только шелеста пихт Дугласа и шума водопада.

(Который мог унести тело Мэдди в Канаду, шепнул Джеймсу внутренний голос, и, приказывая ему заткнуться, Джеймс почувствовал, как начинают дрожать губы.)

Всякий раз, когда он останавливался на ночь в мотеле, ему снилась Лора — и чем дальше на восток, тем страшнее и реалистичнее становились ее появления. Вцепившись в меховые отвороты его куртки, Лора говорила, что Джеймс не должен был так поступать, что он эгоистичная скотина и на самом деле он ничего не выиграл, только сделал всем больно. Лора шептала все это прямо ему в губы, и ее дыхание пахло рекой и ракушками, которые несколько дней пролежали на берегу — сладковато, тошнотворно (Джеймс не знал, как пахнут трупы, но подозревал, что очень похоже). У Лоры были синюшные руки и губы, словно накрашенные белой помадой, и одета Лора была в полиэтилен — как в саван.

Джеймс просыпался, всякий раз резко садился в постели и долго смотрел в окно, за которым непременно мигала неоном очередная полуисправная вывеска с названием очередного клоповника.

Только спустя минуту Джеймс замечал и то, что его правая рука засунута под резинку трусов, и то, что у него каменно, болезненно стоит — и ему становилось гадко и горько.

Однажды, отмокая под холодным душем, чтобы успокоиться, Джеймс посмотрел в висящее на стене зеркало и впервые обратил внимание на то, что у него, Джеймса Херли, совершенно щенячьи глаза — и вообще рожа, как у побитой дворняги.

Гнать по трассе 61, пока не свалишься в пропасть, подумал он. Стоило бы запустить в зеркало чем-нибудь увесистым, да хотя бы не увесистым, а просто банальной пластиковой мыльницей, но Джеймс только обернул вокруг бедер жесткое гостиничное полотенце.

***

«Подземные пожары, — оповещал указатель на обочине. — Опасность отравления угарным газом».

И ниже: «Добро пожаловать в Централию».

Джеймс пожал плечами и не стал сбавлять скорость: вряд ли отравиться угарным газом намного хуже, чем виной перед Лорой Палмер.

***

Город оказался совершенно мертвым. На пригорке белела церковь, как та, что была на открытке из мертвого Гилтона — и непохожая, и в точности такая же. Но двери всех домов были раскрыты, поскрипывали на ветру, словно в фильме ужасов, и за дверьми была только темнота.

Джеймс остановился у разбитой витрины магазина — бакалейного, судя по вывеске. На пустых прилавках не было ни забытого товара, ни оставленных впопыхах коробок или кусков упаковочной бумаги — те, кто покидали Централию, собирались значительно тщательней, чем сам Джеймс. Он почувствовал острое разочарование, словно ждал найти здесь какие-то немыслимые ответы (на незаданные вопросы, надо полагать), а нашел только заброшенную пустышку.

Да и трещина на шестьдесят первой трассе оказалась не такой уж глубокой.

Джеймс собирался повернуть назад и ехать до ближайшего живого городка, когда над Централией раскатился чистый и звучный колокольный звон.

***

В церкви шла служба — по незнакомому, не католическому обряду. Приоткрыв двери, Джеймс увидел бородатого священника в длинном балахоне, расшитом серебром, с огромным крестом, свисающим с шеи до самого живота. Священник махал подвешенной на цепь круглой штуковиной, из которой валил пряный дым, и Джеймс подумал, что эта вещь очень похожа на саму Централию, горящую изнутри.

В церкви находилось не больше полутора десятка людей. Они стояли, склонив головы, и синхронно крестились — видимо, строго в нужных местах священничьих раскатистых молений — справа налево, тоже не по правилам.

Справа налево — не так, как Джеймс двигался по карте Америки — и для Донны, и на самом деле. Справа налево — домой, обратно.

Он попятился, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и только тогда прочитал на прикрепленной к ней табличке, что служба для всех жителей города (семнадцати, перечисленных поименно) проходит каждую субботу.

Джеймс мог бы спросить у прихожан, почему они не покинули город, в котором уже столько лет нельзя жить. Пусть у Джеймса было много недостатков, но он никогда не спрашивал о том, что и так понятно.

Весь мир был похож на Твин Пикс: со своей красотой, своей грязью и своей болью. Четыре тысячи километров на восток не имели никакого тайного смысла.

***

Когда в Небраске Лора приснилась ему снова, он осторожно поцеловал ее в щеку и попросил прощения — за ее смерть, за свое бегство. Лора улыбнулась, подняла тонкую бровь, и на ее плечах и шее проступили веснушки.

Кажется, она больше не была одета в полиэтиленовый саван.

Джеймс проснулся и подумал, что, наверное, ни один мужчина до него еще так не радовался тому, что у него больше не стоит на бывшую.

И потом понял, что, черт возьми, у него текут слезы.

***

К Вайомингу деньги закончились снова.

Джеймс вырыл из своей изрядно истончившейся пачки открыток какую-то совсем изжеванную, с видом на Скалистые горы, написал на обороте, что вернется, в кои-то веки поставил адресатом Донну Хэйворд и добавил, внезапно испугавшись скорой — слишком скорой — встречи: «Через месяц».

В конце концов, ему нужно было заработать на бензин. На много-много бензина.

***

Нетрудно устроиться заправщиком, когда всю жизнь крутился возле дяди, собаку съевшего на этом бизнесе. Джеймсу легко работалось, и главное условие — разрешение жить на станции — полностью устраивало и его, и хозяина: Джеймс давно заметил, что в этой благословенной стране каждый хочет, чтобы сотрудник выполнял еще пять-десять дополнительных обязанностей.

Когда подолгу никого не бывало, Джеймс читал свой путеводитель, вынеся на улицу пластиковое кресло: к середине апреля начало теплеть. Атлас оказался неиссякаемым источником бесполезных знаний, вроде тех самых девизов штатов и плана самых захудалых проселочных дорог Миннесоты и Вермонта. Рассматривая карту Калифорнии, Джеймс наткнулся на еще один заброшенный город, Боди, сгоревший и покинутый в далеких тридцатых, если верить краткой справке около красочной фотографии развалин. Джеймс подумал, что стоило бы смотаться туда, если бы было побольше времени, но он дал себе месяц, ровно месяц — и собирался только заработать на бензин.

И еще Джеймс подумал, что входит во вкус со всеми этими маленькими призраками — несуществующими, покинутыми и разрушенными городками, от которых, по большому счету, остались только буквы на карте.

Вечером пятого дня на стоянку заехала фура, груженная сосновыми бревнами — Джеймс глубоко вдохнул хвойный запах распиленного дерева и широко улыбнулся. Еще немного — и можно будет отправляться домой. Он даже успеет к концу академического семестра.

— Откуда везете? — спросил Джеймс, отсчитывая сдачу длинноволосому водителю, чертовски похожему на Лео Джонсона.  
— Из-под Сиэтла. Изрядно замудохался, скажу я тебе, пацан.

Джеймс хмыкнул: и говорил этот мужик точно так же, как Лео Джонсон.

(Или как все те одинаковые байкеры из придорожных забегаловок, где у тебя не спрашивают возраст, — вот какая мысль вдруг шевельнулась в голове Джеймса. Как будто кто-то пишет им реплики, идентичные, как их сережки и косухи.

Но он отмахнулся от этих глупостей.)

— Из Твин Пикс? — Джеймс понял, что впервые произнес это название вслух с тех пор, как выехал за черту родного города, и замер от того, как непривычно оно прозвучало.

Водитель спрятал сдачу в карман джинсов и удивленно нахмурился:  
— Твин Пикс? Это же вроде в Сан-Франциско?

Джеймс попытался вспомнить карту побережья Калифорнии, но на ум приходил только Боди, маленький призрак восточнее мегаполиса.

— Да нет же, около Сиэтла, на границе с Канадой. Там еще была большая лесопилка, вот я и подумал, что это запасы… — Джеймс умолк и почему-то почувствовал подступающую панику.  
— Не парь мне мозги, пацан, — байкер пожал плечами. — Я там десять лет езжу. Нет в штате Вашингтон такого города.

***

Это какая-то ошибка, обреченно подумал Джеймс, очень медленно листая путеводитель. В статье о Твин Пикс, штат Калифорния, сообщалось, что здесь однажды останавливался Кларк Гейбл — Джеймс имел крайне смутное представление о том, кто это такой.

Было двенадцать Централий в двенадцати разных штатах, но двух Твин Пикс — не было.

В почтовом справочнике не нашлось индекса города, в который Джеймс просил случайных знакомых отсылать открытки. У него осталось три штуки: со статуей Свободы, с озером Онтарио и с пляжем Майами. Джеймс выбросил их все — вместе с той, что нашел в неразобранной утренней почте, помеченную штемпелем «Адрес не существует».

***

Когда ему удалось уснуть, Лора хохотала, как безумная, хохотала, и кричала, и плакала, и говорила, что ему не стоило, в самом деле не стоило так поступать. Не стоило уезжать из Твин Пикс, говорила она, никто не может уехать из Твин Пикс, никто не должен уезжать из места, где его так любят, вот и ты на самом деле не смог, Твин Пикс у тебя внутри, и ты горишь заживо.

А Донна стояла и смотрела, как Лора беснуется, и не говорила ничего — она всегда молчала, когда действительно следовало что-нибудь сказать, — а веснушки на ее руках и шее были похожи на тысячу крошечных совиных глаз, глядящих из леса.

***

Джеймс украл у хозяина пятьдесят долларов, заправил себе полный бак и на рассвете отправился на северо-запад.

Это все комплекс вины, думал он, щурясь от ветра, потому что, убегая, забыл в сторожке шлем и побоялся возвращаться. Комплекс вины перед Лорой за то, что не спас ее, за то, что влюбился в Донну, за то, что искал Лору в Мэдди, за Эвелин — за все. За то, что злился на Лору, ведь она оказалась не той, кем он ее считал, ничем не лучше его матери-алкоголички, спящей с кем попало, — черт возьми, а ведь до каких только глубин своего богатого внутреннего мира не докопаешься от страха!.. Джеймсу было почти что весело, когда он представлял, как что-то в этом духе ему начнет впаривать доктор Джакоби (которого на самом деле не существует) — к такому только обратись.

Начинаю выражаться, как Бобби-мать-его-Бриггс, подумал Джеймс, выжимая газ до упора, как будто мне пишут неправильные реплики, и думать, как Джакоби, — словно он болтает из меня; я неправильный, и я отправлен виной, как угарным газом.

***

Когда Джеймс влетел под благословенную сень пихт Дугласа, у него уже давно онемели руки, а лицо обветрилось и болело, будто Джеймса по нему били.

Пихты тихо, умиротворяюще шумели — вернее, они наверняка шумели, но этого было не расслышать из-за рыка мотора, и Джеймс начал понемногу сбавлять скорость.

На заправке Большого Эда, судя по темным окнам дома, еще спали, однако сама заправка — была здесь, стояла на месте и ни на йоту не изменилась. Джеймс промчался мимо, уговаривая сердце биться ровнее — ну пожалуйста, ну давай же.

Он, должно быть, разбудил весь город (существующий город! настоящий!), он миновал «Двойное Р» и дом Лоры (прости меня, пожалуйста, но не могла бы ты наконец-то спокойно улечься в могилу, сука?) и остановился у дома Хэйвордов, прекрасно понимая, в каком свете выставит себя перед отцом Донны, когда тот выйдет на крыльцо.

Джеймс заглушил мотор и слез с мотоцикла. Мышцы одеревенели, и боль разлилась по рукам и ногам вместе с кровью, от движения резвее побежавшей по жилам. Джеймс занес руку и трижды нажал на звонок, издающий птичьи трели.

Дыши, сказал себе Джеймс. Что ты как маленький. Это всего лишь глупый атлас, тупой дальнобойщик и дурацкая Почтовая служба, ненадежная, не достойная доверия. Вот он, Твин Пикс, стоит на месте. Все будет хорошо.

Щелкнул замок, и все уговоры насчет дыхания оказались совершенно бесполезны, потому что двери открыла Донна.

— Ты, — выдохнул Джеймс и шагнул ей навстречу, но, когда он обнял ее, его руки нащупали только воздух. Джеймс отпрянул и в ужасе уставился на Донну, раздраженно пожавшую левым плечом. На ней был голубой халат, и она казалась встрепанной и сонной, но отнюдь не бесплотной — однако Донна совершенно точно смотрела сквозь него.

— Идиоты, — сказала она. — Идиоты чертовы.

И почему-то заплакала и захлопнула двери, а Джеймс остался стоять на крыльце, бессильно глядя на медную ручку.

— Похоже, я вернулся, — медленно сказал он вслух и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на восходящее солнце. В пробивающихся сквозь тучи, как сквозь жалюзи, косых солнечных лучах его рука казалась полупрозрачной — и постепенно исчезала вовсе. — Донна, я вернулся, но не за тобой.

Джеймс подумал, что так старательно запутывал следы, чтобы она не знала, где его искать, чтобы он не мог причинить ей зла, что теперь у него нет для этого никакой, совершенно никакой возможности. Он подумал, что Лора была права: нельзя покидать место, где тебя любят, потому если оно не существует, то что говорить о твоем собственном существовании?

И еще подумал, что теперь — его — Джеймса — на самом деле — не ста…


End file.
